darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Galia Theophilus
Personality Galia has a sort of... deluded self confidence. Perhaps because of the attention of her ancestors, or her generally good luck and reputation, or just her youthful sense of invincibility. She believes she can handle life on her own, being more a person her sisters can depend on, rather than being someone that depends on others. It is difficult for her to ask for help and generally the situation has to be quite dire indeed before she'll even entertain the notion. And even then, it will likely be in a roundabout way. Particularly if there's a man involved. It isn't that she hates men, most of them are just fine and some of them are even fun. But she likes to make sure the sexes are seen as equal. Not separate, but equal, just plain equal. She believes there is no job a man can do that a woman can't, and conversely, that there is no job a woman can do that a man can't. With the exception of giving birth, of course. And that is what brings womankind closer to the mother, Gaia, than their male counterparts, as they are clearly closer to the Divine, what with the ability to give life. And that gift is what charges the Black Furies with their duty to care for womankind everywhere, Gaia included (as she is clearly a woman. Duh), to fight and die for her and for their sisters. But to fight isn't their only duty, and she takes hers as judge and mediator very seriously. She has gained a reputation of being honest and fair above all things. She is not one Furies can come to when they want favoritism of tribe to be a factor in the ruling. She is one they come to for a mix of justice and mercy. Mercy for those deserving it, of course. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 1, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 ::*Perception Specialty: Intuitive Abilities: : Talents: Athletics 2, Dodge 3, Expression 2, Insight 1, Primal Urge 2, Sensitivity 2, Vigilance 2 : Skills: Animal Ken (Horses) 3, Etiquette 2, Marksmanship (Archery) 2, Melee (Staves/Spears/Chain Weapons) 3, Research 1 : Knowledges: Cosmology 2, Culture (Grecian) 1, Enigmas 3, Investigation 2, Linguistics (Greek) 1, Lore (Greek/Roman Mythology) 2, Medicine 1, Occult 2, Rituals 3 Advantages: : Backgrounds: Allies 2, Ancestors 5, Rites 4 : Gifts: Master of Fire (1), Truth of Gaia (1), Watchful Eyes (1), True Shot (1), Flurry of Arrows (2) : Rites: Confederacy 0, Hunting Prayer 0, Prayer For The Prey 0, Twilight Song 0, Cleansing 1, Talisman Dedication 1, Voice of the Jackal 2, Stone of Scorn 2, Soothe the Scars 2, Quiet Burial 3 : Willpower: 4 : Gnosis: 1 : Rage: 3 : Merits: Calm Heart 3, Mixed-Morph 1 : Flaws: Addiction (Morphine) 2, Foe From The Past 3, Insane Past Life 1, Overconfident 1 ;Freebies (45) +7 Flaws -4 Backgrounds -4 Merits -5 Charisma -5 Stamina -8 Knowledges -10 Talents -12 Skills -1 Willpower -3 Rite of Quiet Burial Merits & Flaws ;Addiction :Discovered in her pre-change years, Morphine and it's ilk seem to be the only thing that get her Ancestors to shut up. Particularly the crazy one. The addiction stayed with her through her Change and on through her life as a garou. Doesn't look like it's going anywhere. ;Foe from the Past :From the Get side of Galia's family tree. Long ago, Owen Anselm tricked a spirit. That spirit was a Bane, and that Bane has continued to possess people, garou, fera, whathaveyou, in order to extract its revenge on Owen's family line. Currently, it's got itself attached to a Black Spiral Dancer. This Black Spiral Dancer and she have been playing a rather dangerous game of tag over the past few months. ;Insane Ancestor :Anemone Strikes-The-Chord or Spirit-Singer ::Anemone was a Black Fury Theurge at the turn of the century (1900's), present and alive during one of the more inventive periods in history. She was an inventor, said to have been a fetishmaker by trade. And totally nuts by the time she died. They say because she dealt too much with the spirits, gave too much of herself to them in exchange for her powerful fetishes. This is not the only spirit that Galia has access to, but it is the one that likes to butt in the most. Backgrounds ;Allies :Dr. Amelia Greene ::Not a kin, but a human clued in to the existence of werewolves and the other fera, and with high enough willpower to handle a few around. She took care of Galia before her first change, and has continued to do so after. This is Galia's connection for morphine. Dr. Greene is in her fifties and has a good deal of influence in her hospital. :Agent Theresa Pullman, FBI ::Theresa is a Black Fury kin, in her forties and often helps Galia with cover up and getting equipment or information. Or out of trouble. She's stationed in Washington D.C., but travels throughout the US. ;Ancestors :The blood of Furies and Get flows through Galia, and she is almost too connected to those bloodlines. Proud and fierce warriors watch over her life, sometimes butting their heads in to let her know what's not going the way they'd like. And seeing how the two sides of her family are of such differing philosophies, it makes for an interesting life. Advancement ; Current +learn : * Name: Date * From: Teacher * Approved By: Weezard * Explanation ; Current +teach : * Name: Date * To: Student * Approved By: Wizzard * Explanation ; Advancement History : * +learn True Shot from Olivia, 12/11/09 * +teach Melee 1 (Spears) to Olivia, 12/16/09 History Pulled-Like-Ocean-Tides was never a deed name so much as it is a state of being. I've been called a lot of names over my few years as a Garou, but that's the one that stuck. It's been tough, hearing voices in your head or sometimes watching yourself act and speak without you doing it... But you adjust. You have to. That's sort of a running theme for every Garou. And kin, too, if to a different degree. My mom was a strong woman. Ahroun. Never stopped fighting. She used to say that my dad was a one night mistake. Nevermind the four children they had together. My grandmother used to say, one night at a time. She was the only one who could say stuff like that to my mom without getting the crap kicked out of her. Anyway. From what I gather, my mom was out fomor hunting when her trail lead into a camp site. Half those men were tainted, the other half were shocked as hell to see their hunting pals break out in fangs and tentacles and acid spit and the like. Booker Endsley, that's my dad, he was the only one who didn't run or die that day. And my mom... well, she was already riled up by the fighting and the moon and one things lead to another and boom, Yours Truly was nine months from making her grand entrance. I'd like to be able to tell you that was the only time the proud, strong Fury came to the bed of the imposing, intimidating Get kin that was my dad, but no. Her visits were always claimed to be looking in on me, or on my sisters as they joined in, but she never did end up spending much time with us so much as she did dad. But, you know, we were pretty okay with that. Haley, Jinx and Saffron. And me, of course. We were as close as any sisters could hope to be, which, of course, means there was a lot of fighting, bickering, shoving... If we girls could ever get together without fighting, we could rule the world, right? I was the oldest, but dad used to put way more restrictions on me than the other girls. Oh, how it grated. But, you know, those were the rules. So I stayed home while Haley got to go to sleepovers and parties and so on. But man, it pissed me off, I'm not ashamed to tell you. Of course, back then... the voices were quiet enough that I chalked it up to my overactive imagination. I never thought it was odd to feel people watching me. You know, that feeling? Like someone just out of sight is just staring at you? Yeah, that's pretty much how I feel most of the time. Of course, what I didn't know back then was that Anemone was taking over from the time I was just a little thing. Back then, I would mostly black out, have weird dreams, then wake up in another place, maybe wearing different clothes, assuming I'd fallen asleep. My dad contacted the garou about it, of course. He was told to keep a close eye out on me until such a time as I could be brought into the fold. Unfortunately, that wasn't a good enough solution for dear ol' dad, so he found some kinfolk doctors to look in on what they could do now. And that's when we met Doctor Greene. She's not as much of a traditionalist as the tribe probably wants her to be... and they were really pissed when they found out she'd gotten me on morphine to silence those voices in my head. Yeah, I know, not terribly ethical, but it has let me actually sleep, which was a great improvement. So, my childhood wasn't normal. But it wasn't so bad. Of course, at the time, when you're twelve or whatever, everything's a tragedy. But then, maybe it was 'so bad' and it just doesn't seem so in the face of your average Garou's... you know... Monday morning. So, I'll settle on, in comparison, my childhood wasn't so bad. The real trouble came when I was fourteen. Anemone decided she wanted to make a fetish, being a theurge as she is. Only problem was... she was sitting in the body of a cub before its first change. So her connection to the spiritual side of things was exactly zero. So. There was a day when she decided to take over... I'm told it was a veil nightmare. She decided I needed to pop, so she took me to a bad side of town and decided to pick a fight with the first bad guy she came across. Of course, the thing about the gang type is that they never seem to be alone, really. So, I got jumped, and soundly beaten, given that I was a little wispy thing. My kinfetch barely got off before I firsted and ran off to get help... but there was no way any garou would be arriving in time to stop the crinos rampaging down the street. Anyway, so she made me pop, caused a ruckus, and then tried to find a quiet place to make her fetish. Luckily, they found me, or her... us, I guess, before she got too far into the rite. Of course, the garou that found me had no idea who I was or why the hell I was able to not only stay on my feet as a new crinos, but had enough understanding of rituals to start fetishmaking. They decided to knock me out first and ask questions later. So I woke up in the Sept of the Pinnacles, to the sound of my mom and dad arguing. She was busy telling him thank you for the babysitting over the years, but he was now no longer welcomed to see me, as it would interfere with my training. And he was busy telling her to fuck off. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't woken up right then, I probably would have had another sister by the end of the year. But, my waking up ended their special version of flirting, and my dad made sure to rush over to my side. And my mom stood by and nodded a lot as he explained what had happened to me, and what I was in store for. And so began my life as a garou. Of course, dad wasn't a part of it while I was a cub. In fact, I didn't see a single man that whole time. But I did introduce my mom, Kaya Theophilus, to Doctor Greene, who explained what she was doing for me. My mother didn't like the idea of my being 'addicted', as she called it, to something like morphine, but my first month off it was enough to convince her it was sometimes necessary. I learned a lot about my connection to the ancestors during that time, learned to tap into them, learned how to block them of... only Anemone evaded my control. She liked to take over as she liked, leading to the others never really knowing when they were talking to me, and when they were talking to her. It also lead to my getting a sort of dual education. It was Anemone who taught me about rites and rituals, writing out lessons for me to read over and memorize... which I did without really looking for a downside. My Philodox teacher used to have to refocus me to learn my actual role among the garou, but other than that... everything else was easy. Shifting, the litany, the tribes, the spirits... I picked up on it almost too fast. Personally, I think it's something about latently knowing things from all these other lives I'm connected to. They /do/ seem to like to guide me around. In any case, I went pretty quick through my cubhood, and launched into my Rite of Passage with a cheat sheet of ancestors in my head. Very simply, I had to be judge, jury and executioner over a pair of cubs caught charaching. I took my time, listened to their stories, talked with them for a bit... and found that while the boy was intensely regretful, the girl was almost blase about it all. So while he got a fairly easy punishment, exile for a month without the connection to his fellow garou, a connection he'd abused, she got six months of being the metis children's caretaker. She was the one who had to deal with their deformities, help them live with them and work with them... or decide they needed to be culled from the herd. That's when they started calling me Justice-and-Mercy. Although hardly anyone actually called me that. My pushing and pulling by the ancestors already landed me with the name that stuck. So, after that, I was Cliath and set out to deal with things on my own. I still trained. I packed under Helena for a little while, with some sisters and a few of the Get and even one Child of Gaia. My mother didn't like it, but as she never expressly ordered me not to, I didn't really pay much attention to her grumbling. Or her grumbling about my contact with my dad and sisters. Or, well... any of her grumbling, really. She did a lot of it. Anyway, so things took a nasty turn right around my sixteenth birthday. Some of the ancestors tried to warn me... something about one of the Get in my bloodline pissing off a bane. Seems that bane took it nice and personal. I figure it's a cautionary tale for Ragabash, about their tricks coming to bite them in the ass. Owen never really gave me the whole story, but he did give me that much. Anyway, so being the garou of this bloodline... I guess the bane decided I was the latest one who needed to be taken care of. Or, rather... tormented. It started with my mom, but it certainly didn't end there. It took three weeks for it to find ways to kill her and most of my packmates before we could find it. And we found it attached to my sole surviving packbrother, the Child of Gaia Galliard. Jesse Donovan, Voice-of-the-Storm. I couldn't kill him. To my everlasting shame, I could not kill him. And because I could not kill him... If I had acted, he would not have traveled the road he ended up traveling. Of course, it would be a long time before I found out those consequences. It all was pretty messy, all those deaths, and pretty out there. My dad introduced me to Agent Pullman then, the FBI agent who was willing to help with the coverup. She and I worked pretty closely together in the aftermath, and forged what has turned out to be a longstanding friendship. I try to help her out as much as she helps me. I didn't pack again. Feeling that connection shatter and seeing the face of a beloved brother turned into a visage of evil... I didn't want to set myself up for that again, not so soon. So I turned my sights onto a different goal. Fostern. Working was good for me. Helped me move past what happened. Focus on the now. Plus, my ancestors don't seem to like me wallowing. Anemone especially. She took over more and more the more I let myself grieve... so finding a purpose did me worlds of good. I spend the following months teaching and leading, taking more of the cases brought before the Philodox council, going out to kick ass... whatever they'd let me do. So when I finally challenged, there wasn't anyone who didn't want to give me a chance. They gave me a delicate case. The Fury Elder and the Get Elder were in disagreement about who was to get the latest lost lupus cub. Each swore up and down that the cub was truly of their line, that the fetch got lost or she simply missed her Baptism for whatever reason. In any case... they both were claiming the spirits had proclaimed their tribe the right one. But someone was lying. I did what anyone would do in that situation. I promised them both a piece before I grabbed the Get's axe. Now, I had no actual intention of hitting the cub when I took that swing, but they both thought I really was going to. The Get Elder threw himself over that cub and because of that act, I ruled the cub a Get. And they all started calling me Solomon from then on. Whatever, it's a good strategy! Anemone left me a gift in congratulations for my achievement. I'm not sure this is a rite I'm supposed to know... but I couldn't turn down knowing it. It's... a rather harsh punishment rite, but sometimes harsh is necessary. In her notes, she said she'd learned it in her many travels, trying to learn how to make the perfect fetish... and she'd had this burial done to her, not as a punishment, but in sort of a... mega meditation. I don't know how she convinced a ritemaster to do this to her, but I do believe she's crazy enough to try it. Hopefully not while it's my body she's taking over. It was about three months ago that Jesse showed up again. He'd danced the spiral in the interim and came to Pinnacles to steal two fetishes from the lockdown. Twin fetishes. Being from there, he knew more about the lockdown than any of us really wanted the Spirals to know... and while we have since changed the system there, it wasn't soon enough. He was my problem in several ways. I'd let him get to that point, after all. And that same bane was still using him for its own ends. It went after my dad and sisters this time. And luckily myself and some of my sisters got there in time to stop the killing this time, Jesse did damage one of the other garou pretty badly before he gave me a sort of 'catch me if you can' taunt and took off. And I've been following him ever since. He hasn't made it hard to follow him, but he has made it obnoxious. But this time, he left me a note. He's heading for Crystal Springs and I mean to follow. Miscellaneous Category:Past PCs